Kiss Kiss
by papermoon17
Summary: Could there be a group more popular than the F4? What happens when this group comes to ShinHwa High? Will all hell break loose when the two groups meet? JunPyoxOC, WooBinxOC, Min JaeHa/Lee MinHaxOC All are separate pairings! No love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

If one were to ask another how they would describe Shin Hwa School, they would reply that it was full of snooty rich kids. Everywhere one looked, he or she would see Coach, Gucci, Chanel, Prada, and more. But today, student threw away their facades and acted like normal teenagers... almost. Today, on October twenty-fifth, every student came to school early. The rumor mill had been stirring. Everyone waited, talking and whispering in excitement.

"Did you hear? Kiss Kiss is coming to our school!"

"What? You can't be serious!"

A car suddenly pulled up to the sidewalk, causing everyone to freeze. Students held their breaths as they waited to see who would come out of the car. The backdoor of the sleek black car opened. A white sneaker popped out followed by a head adorned with a dark blue bob.

"Mizu!"

"Oh my god! It's her!"

As Mizu zipped her jacket up and pulled her backpack on, another person started exiting the car. Black flats and jeggings followed with a purple haired girl.

"It's Sweetie!"

"Is this really happening? Somebody pinch me!"

The two girls smiled at each other and waited for their friend to come out of the car. As Sweetie reached inside the car for her panda backpack, she said, "Come on, Hellchan. It's not that bad." Sweetie shut the backdoor and stood next to Mizu.

When the passenger door opened, a hush fell over the crowd. People waited in anticipation to see if the lead singer of Kiss Kiss would come out. When the person finally came out, nearly everyone lost it. Screams from fangirls and fanboys alike grew in volume.

Even though Hellchan should be used to all the screaming fans, she still felt as uncomfortable as she did at the photo shoot for the band's debut. She took a few steps in her favorite shoes; her black, buckled boots gave her some comfort. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, she glanced back and nodded at Mizu and Sweetie. The trio walked toward the school, and while Mizu and Sweetie were smiling and waving at some of the students who had gathered, Hellchan focused on keeping her emotions in check. Being nervous was not part of her character.

Students tried to get her attention, but no matter how hard they tried, she simply ignored them. She didn't want to have to deal with crazed fans. At least, not now. Hellchan beelined right to the school's office, making sure her two bandmates were still behind her.

#

"So the students can concentrate on their work, we have decided to give you three your own personal classroom. This setup will also be to your benefit. Nobody will come up to you in the middle of class and try to converse with you while you're trying to learn."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mizu said, "but would we still be able to have lockers? Maybe for a day or so? I think I can speak on behalf of the group when I say that we have wanted to have our own locker in high school."

"I don't see why not, miss. Usually you can keep your things in the classroom since it will be locked when it's not occupied, but I could give you locker assignments if you would like."

"That would be great! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Here is your classroom number and I'll be right back with your locker assignments."

When the receptionist left, Hellchan said, "Lockers?"

"It's not going to be horrible. We have a slight difference in schedules from the rest of the school, remember? When we go to our lockers, there won't be anyone in the halls," Mizu said, trying to comfort her friend.

Hellchan closed her eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry about it and just have fun!" Sweetie swung an arm around Hellchan's shoulders, which was a little difficult because of her petiteness. "At least we get to learn something, right?"

Hellchan smiled. "I guess so." As she peeked out the door's window, she said, "I think I'm going to explore for a while. I'll be back in time for studies, so don't worry." Leaving Mizu and Sweetie in the office, she walked through the halls. Something caught her nose after walking around for seven minutes. _What is that smell?_ The smell made her mouth water, so she followed it around the corner and into the cafeteria. Her eyes widened at the sight. Breakfast pastries lined up on a table, beckoning her to come closer. Hellchan took a step forward when her stomach growled, but quickly took the step back, shaking her head before walking outside.

Pulling a cupcake out of her lunchbox, Hellchan thought of her brother. _"It's never too early to have sweets."_ Smiling, she started peeling the wrapper, tripping suddenly from her lack of attention to where she was walking. She pushed herself up only to see her cupcake resting on someone's shoe... frosting first. She sighed and stood upright, glaring. "Well that was a waste of a delicious cupcake."

A clear of a throat brought her attention to the person in from of her. She started at him blankly. "I'm—"

"Clean it."

"Pardon?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Hellchan scoffed. Who did this person think he was? The president? "No. I heard you loud and clear. The only problem is that I don't take direction from jerks so clean it yourself, buddy."

As she turned around to leave, the guy said, "Do you know who I am?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she gave him a look over. His black trench coat with a fur collar was freshly pressed, and not a single piece of his curly hair was out of place. _Oh, god. Does he really think he's the president?_ Smirking, Hellchan said, "I'm glad I don't. Seems like you'd be a tough person to live with, let alone be friends with." After noticing the three boys standing behind said jerk, she quickly added, "No offense to you guys."

Two of them smiled at her and then at each other, exchanging a silent, "I like her." The third stood calmly in the background, gazing off toward the turning trees.

"By the way," Hellchan started, "I like to know the names of people who talk to me like this."

With a quick exhale through his nose, the jerk couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way she was royalty or anything, so why did it matter what he said? Rolling his eyes, the jerk said, "Why?"

"Oh? You didn't catch my comment earlier? Well then, let me repeat myself." Hellchan quickly cleared her throat and blatantly said, "You are a jerk, and since you are, I'd like to know your name for future reference. Savvy?"

The jerk glared at the red head standing in front of him. "Ever heard of the F4?"

"F4? No. Whatever that is, it sounds pretty stupid if you ask me." When Hellchan noticed the guy's gist tighten, she introduced herself. "Hellchan. But in your case, just call me Hell, since that's probably what you'll be living in."

#

Hellchan flitted into her classroom, Mizu and Sweetie immediately bombarding her with questions.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried we were? You said you'd be right back—"

Mizu cut Sweetie's rant short. "Better yet, what's with the smile on your face? You rarely smile so something good or horribly bad must have happened."

Hellchan waved a hand at the two of them. "No worries. I just made a new friend."

The two girls standing in front of their red-headed friend looked at each other in confusion. Slowly turning back to Hellchan, they asked, "A friend?"

"Yep! It's going to be a fun year."

The girls paled visibly. "You mean..."

"Of course that's what I mean. It's time to start planning!"

Sweetie looked at the lead singer, worry in her eyes. "But remember what happened last time we did this?"

"Don't worry about it. I won't go that far. Not yet, at least. He has to royally piss me off in order for me to lock him in the dumpster for an hour."

Lunch time rolled around and the band members of Kiss Kiss headed over to the cafeteria. As they sat down, a group of well primped girls walked to their table. Mizu spoke to them first. "Hi. How you three doing today?"

"We're doing well," the one in the middle said, while the other two nodded in agreement. "I'm Ginger."

The girl on Ginger's left spoke up, "I'm Miranda."

"And I'm Sunny," the girl with the lollipop said.

"And together, we are," they said while getting into a formation, "Jin-Sun-Mi!"

Mizu and Sweetie bowed their heads slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"So..." Ginger said.

"We were wondering..." Miranda continued.

"Since you're new here and all..." Sunny said.

"If you've met the F4," all three blurted at the same time.

Hellchan glared at her food. That was the second time she has heard of it today.

Mizu replied with a simple, "No, we haven't."

The three girls looked like they were about to have a heart attack. They fanned their faces and Ginger's knees weakened. "We will do you a favor and introduce them to you. Come, follow us!"

The girls of Kiss Kiss looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. It couldn't hurt, right?

#

"Jun Pyo Sunbae!"

Goo Jun Pyo reluctantly turned to face the source of the shrill voice. His friends, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jung, and Song Woo Bin, also stopped. "What?" Jun Pyo rudely asked. He didn't want to have to face these three today. If he's lucky, he can avoid them for most of the school day.

Lollipop girl pouted. "We heard that the new students haven't met the F4 yet, so we thought we'd introduce them to you."

Jun Pyo tsk'ed and was about to leave when a girl with black-streaked, red hair caught his eye. She was glaring out the window, obviously not wanting to be here. "Hey!" he said, trying to get her attention. When she didn't look at him, he racked his brain for her name. He had heard it somewhere.

_"__Hellchan. But in your case, just call me Hell, since that's probably what you'll be living in."_

"Hellchan!"

Hellchan's golden eyes widened, snapping in Jun Pyo's direction. "You!"

The trio who had brought Kiss Kiss to meet the F4 stood at the sidelines, confused as to how Goo Jun Pyo Sunbae and Hellchan Sunbae knew each other.

"You still have to clean my shoe," Jun Pyo said.

Hellchan walked up to the jerk and spit at his feet. "Like I would do that."

Mizu and Sweetie now realized who Hellchan's new "friend' was. Mizu shook her head and Sweetie smiled as they watched the interaction between the two.

So Yi Jung couldn't help but notice Woo Bin's smile. As he followed his friend's line of sight, he nudged him slightly. Startled, Woo Bin looked at Yi Jung, smile gone, and said, "What?"

The school's Casanova just shook his head and said, "Nothing." He would tease him later.

Everybody came back to what was happening in front of them when a _ya_ echoed throughout the foyer. The three F4 members, who stayed out of the argument, looked down to see their leader on the ground with a foot pressing on his chest.

Surprised, Sweetie called out to the angry, red-headed teen.

"Don't test my patience, Goo Jun Pyo," Hellchan told the jerk on the ground. She leaned toward his ear and whispered with a smile, "You don't want to get on my bad side."

Goo Jun Pyo pushed her off and stood up. After a little glaring contest, he exited the building along with the rest of the F4.

Still on the ground, Hellchan smiled up at her band mates. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

The two shook their heads at their so-called leader. As the three were about to leave, the trio who brought them here stopped them.

"That wasn't a good idea, Hellchan Sunbae."

Hellchan shrugged in response.

"Who knows what'll happen next. I guess we'll find out tomorrow, huh?"

The trio giggled as they left. Hellchan furrowed her eyebrows at what that could mean, but brushed it off and continued outside. "I know it's only lunch," she said, "but I think I'm going to go home now."

Sweetie reached out as Hellchan started walking away and was about to call her name when Mizu stopped her. "Don't, Sweetie. Just let her be."

Sweetie's arm dropped to her side as the two watched their friend exit the school.

#

Hellchan paced around her bedroom. What to do, what to do? She paused briefly as she thought about what that girl said.

_"__That wasn't a good idea, Hellchan Sunbae."_

Frustrated, Hellchan pounded her fist on her desk. With that force, a file fell of and the contents spread across the floor. Sighing, she leaned down to pick it up. As she sorted through the papers, she realized she didn't recognize them. Glancing at the folder, she realized why. It was from her doctor. With another sigh, the teenager reluctantly read the documents. As her eyes widened, her free hand reached for her throat. She fell into a sitting position after dropping the papers, feeling the entire world stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chan-chan!"

Hellchan flopped on her stomach and pulled her pillow on top of her head. When her bedroom door opened, she prepared herself for anything that might come her way.

"Hellchan~ It's time to get up! We have school today!"

Hellchan waved Sweetie away and relaxed, knowing Sweetie wouldn't do anything. As she continued to lie in bed, Sweetie stepped away as Mizu walked closer. "It's not just one day a week, you know?"

As a response, Hellchan turned her head, facing the opposite direction of where the two voices were coming from.

Mizu muttered, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," before emptying a bucket of water on Hellchan.

Hellchan flew upright, her heart pounding a million beats per minute. As she looked at her assaulter, she said, "All right! I'm awake. Happy?"

With a smile, Mizu replied with a simple, "Yep."

#

The girls of Kiss Kiss sat quietly in their classroom, taking notes on the lecture currently being given. The teacher was interrupted when a voice piped up. "Can I use the restroom?"

Mizu and Sweetie looked at the redhead. As the teacher gave permission, Mizu gave Hellchan a warning look. After knowing her for five years, she knew that she wouldn't randomly ask to use the restroom. She'd usually wait until a lesson was over. Mizu sighed quietly. _We'll just find out later_.

#

Gasps sounded throughout the school. Hellchan stood near the back of the room, quietly observing. Goo Jun Pyo entered, followed by the rest of the F4. It suddenly grew quiet. The F4 was confused by this since everyone would greet them with screams and cheers. They simply followed the line the crowd made, stopping when Goo Jun Pyo saw a poster hanging on the wall. It read, "A declared war on F4." There was no signature; instead, there was a pair of lips made with lipstick, as if someone had kissed it.

Jun Pyo ripped the poster off the wall and looked around the crowd. His eyes landed on Hellchan who smiled at him and kissed the red card in her hand. After dropping it on the ground, she left through the adjacent hallway.

To say Goo Jun Pyo was angry would be a definite understatement. He was beyond angry. Beyond pissed even. He was fuming. No one ever dared to rebel.

#

Hellchan had to find somewhere to sit. Even though she was only walking, she was finding it a little hard to breathe. A bench was sitting a few paces away, but she couldn't make it. She dropped to the ground and placed her back against a wall. It wasn't long before someone crouched next to her. Just by looking at the person's shoes, she already knew she didn't want to deal with him.

"Are you okay?"

Hellchan looked at the guy and refrained herself from pinching his cheeks. _He has such a baby face!_ Although she was smiling on the inside about how childish he looked, she huffed and said, "Fine."

With that said, she got up to leave, but was stopped with a hand around her upper arm. "You don't sound fine."

It was true. Her voice did come out a little hoarse. She cleared her throat, hoping she would sound normal, "Look . . ."

"So Yi Jung."

"Yi Jung . . . I don't need people like you to worry about me. I'm sorry, but the worry wart position has already been filled." Even though she meant the last part to be a joke, a little too much anger came through.

Yi Jung just nodded and released her arm. Hellchan took this opportunity to walk away. She tried to walk as fast as she could, but slow enough so her throat wouldn't close up on her again.

As she neared the front of the school, she pulled out her cell phone, tapping a few keys before speeding off on her motorcycle.

#

Mizu and Sweetie waited patiently for their friend to return. She had been gone a little too long. They had to stop the lessons temporarily so Hellchan wouldn't get far behind. In the same second, both their phones went off.

"I won't be coming back to class. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Hellchan."

Mizu sighed. "What is she doing this time?"

#

_"__No! You have this all wrong! It's impossible!"_

_"__I don't know what to tell you. You came in complaining about your throat and after all the tests were done, this is what came up."_

_After a moment of silence, the doctor spoke up. "By the way, why come in now and not sooner? I had the results mailed to you about a month ago."_

_Hellchan sat quietly. "I didn't actually look at them until yesterday."_

_The doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why is that?"_

_"__I guess you could say I was afraid."_

_"__Has it gotten worse?"_

#

Hellchan punched her pillow and screamed into it, or at least tried to. She couldn't stop the tears that leaked from her eyes. Why was this happening to her? She didn't understand. What would happen if it spread? That was one thing she didn't want to think about, but it crossed her mind multiple times. A few words passed through her lips before she fell asleep mid-afternoon: I don't want to die. . . .

#

Two weeks had passed and life was not the best for Hellchan or Goo Jun Pyo. Their war waged on, neither one bowing down on their attacks. While Goo Jun Pyo got other students to do the dirty work for him, Hellchan planned and set up her own attacks. She found it funny how easy it was to predict when the leader's next attack would be coming. All she looked for was a group of students that seemed to slowly gather and grow.

To her, he seemed to be more of the physical kind of attacker, while she was more of a prankster. Over the past two weeks, she had been doing harmless tricks like putting crazy glue on his unscrewed seat, so when he sat, not only was he on the ground, but would also have difficulty getting separated from his chair. She also hung a bucket of cranberry juice over his classroom door so his nice and overly expensive clothes would be stained in that frustratingly, unremovable red stain. Sure it would cost him a few bucks out of his pocket, but it wasn't anything that could hurt him badly.

That is . . . until now. . . .

Hellchan walked through the school, taking a break from the boring lectures. She turned around the corner only to hear crying. She rushed forward, already knowing who it was.

Sweetie stood in the middle of the hall, tears running down her face. Her favorite floral print shirt and butterfly bag were now ruined. She didn't know why this was happening. Why were the other students dumping bags of flour on her? Not only that, but they were also tossing water balloons so the flour would stick. A voice rung out. A voice she hoped she wouldn't have to hear.

"What the hell is going on?"

The students stopped and turned to the person. Sweetie slowly turned to face her friend. "It's okay, Hellchan. I'm fine."

Seeing her growl made Sweetie's stomach turn in knots. There was a reason why they called her Hellchan. Whenever a close friend of hers was teased or harassed, she would lose it. She wouldn't stop until she felt it was enough.

"No, you're not," Hellchan said. She tried to remain calm, but ended up storming over to one of the students snarling, "Who told you to do this?"

The boy told her immediately, hoping she wouldn't hurt him. Sweetie watched as Hellchan dropped the boy and walked away.

Before she turned the corner, she looked at every student and said, "If you all aren't gone by the time I get back—"

And the hall cleared out in the snap of a finger.

"Sweetie . . ."

Sweetie looked at the fiery redhead, noticing her voice had gotten calmer.

"I'm going to call Mizu. She's going to take you home and help you clean up, okay?"

Sweetie nodded, but Hellchan was already walking. _Damn, F4. Goo Jun Pyo just crossed the line_.

#

"Just wait. She'll be here soon."

"What did you do this time?" Woo Bin asked the curly haired leader with a smile. Things had been more interesting ever since the cupcake incident.

"Just wait," Jun Pyo replied. He then started counting down from five. When he reached zero, a paper airplane soared into the room. It landed gracefully on the floor.

Woo Bin walked over and picked it up. "It's for you," he said to Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo's eyebrows scrunched together as he reached for the airplane. It was indeed addressed to him; his name was scrawled across the wings. As he unfolded it, he immediately recognized the lips plastered in the upper right corner. It was the same lips that appeared on that poster weeks ago; the same lips that taunted him every day; the same lips he thought of when something unfortunate happened to him at school.

He read the letter carefully, looking for anything suspicious. The entire letter seemed suspicious, but he was willing to take a chance. After balling up the paper, he told his friends, "I'll be right back."

When the leader was gone, the three remaining in the room picked up the paper and read it.

Dear Jun Pyo,

I have a proposition: truce. If you are willing to make this truce, please meet me behind the school at noon. No sooner or later.

The three boys looked at each other. After having a silent agreement, they all headed to the meeting place.

#

Hellchan waited behind the school, checking her watch and counting the seconds until the minute hand reached the twelve. _Three . . . Two . . . One . . ._ Looking up, she saw the curly head she had been waiting for. She pushed off the humongous metal bin and smiled; although, as innocent as that smile might have appeared, there was a devilish intent laced in every millimeter.

"Are you finally done? Have you had enough?" Jun Pyo called out as he approached Hellchan.

When he was standing a few feet in front of her, she said, "Yes, I have. Which is why I am proposing a truce."

Hellchan stuck her hand out. Jun Pyo looked at it warily. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. Ever since he read the letter, that question had been running through his head non-stop. When their war started, he didn't pin her down as a girl who would give up easily.

"Simple," Hellchan replied. "I would like to attend school without having to be on edge. So what do you say? Truce?" Her hand was still out, waiting eagerly for his hand to make contact with it.

Jun Pyo lifted his hand, accepting her surrender. He had won this battle. Would she still be a target? If she pissed him off again, most definitely.

He grasped her hand and said, "Truce."

"Thank you!" Hellchan smiled from ear-to-ear. Her plan was executing perfectly. "I am sorry for everything I have done." She continued her apology and glanced out of the corner of her eye. When she looked back at Jun Pyo, her smile was no longer pleasant.

Jun Pyo, however, realized this a second too late. Next thing he knew, Hellchan was sitting on him and had his arms behind his back.

Without any words, the dumpster the bright redhead was previously leaning against flew open as more hands grabbed Goo Jun Pyo. Hellchan stood up but didn't let go of his arms. She looked at the students helping her and nodded. The recruited crew lifted Goo Jun Pyo and started walking towards the foul scented bin.

Goo Jun Pyo struggled, but it was all useless. He couldn't fight back while suspended in the air with so many people restraining him. He finally felt the hands let go. Assuming these people were going to drop him on the concrete, he turned around in midair only to stop short and land on his side. Startled by the somewhat soft landing, Jun Pyo looked at what he landed on. _Garbage bags?_ His head snapped up when a shadow covered him. "You! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking out the trash," Hellchan replied while looking at her nails. She then fixed a glare on this filthy being. She didn't dare call him "human" since he didn't seem to match the definition. "How low can you get, Goo Jun Pyo? I'm your target. Don't ever forget that again."


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Omma! Omma!"_

_Thirteen-year-old Song Sae Yeo ran through her hometown, searching for her mom. She heard that the town was hit with a nuclear bomb. She waited to come home because they said there was too much radiation. A week later, she couldn't take it and flew in. Now she stood on a pile of rubble in one of those bulky white suits searching for her mother._

_"__Omma!"_

_Tears slid down her face as she saw everything gone. There was no way she would be able to find her house. Her home. Her sanctuary._

_"__Omma . . ."_

#

"Chan-chan? Are you okay?"

Hellchan looked up at Sweetie with a smile. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sweetie and Mizu glanced at each other.

"I'm going to get some fresh air."

After Hellchan left, Mizu said, "She says that but . . ."

"She was crying," Sweetie finished.

They both looked in the direction their friend went, both worrying about what happened.

#

Goo Jun Pyo paced in the F4's private room. Four days had past since Hellchan threw him in the dumpster. The smell of rotten food was just now starting to leave his mind. _Hopefully, I don't have to smell it again_.

"Jun Pyo. Are you okay?"

Jun Pyo looked up at Ji Hoo. He shook his head and with his cocky smirk said, "Of course I'm okay. I'm Goo Jun Pyo."

Ji Hoo didn't pay any attention to his words, but his actions. When his friend shook his head, he knew things were not all right. The smirk he plastered on his face was just for show, so Ji Hoo just ignored that.

"Ah, I think I'm going to get some air."

As those words left Jun Pyo's mouth, Woo Bin and Yi Jung stopped playing their video game and looked at Jun Pyo with wide eyes. Never before had he ever said those words. They expected him to say something about retaliation.

Ji Hoo shook his head with a smile, knowing what his friend was feeling before Goo Jun Pyo himself knew.

Goo Jun Pyo wandered around until he reached the rooftop. After taking a deep breath in, he released the air and felt all the tension he had drift away. As he was about to sit down, he heard someone crying. He grunted and almost left until he saw bright red hair. He cautiously walked over, looking everywhere for something she may have placed. When nothing looked out of the ordinary, he relaxed and stood a few feet away from Hellchan.

"What do you want?"

Jun Pyo winced, now knowing this was not an act. Even though the teenager in front of him tried to take deep breaths, her voice still came out shaky and her breathing was irregular. Jun Pyo looked around to see if anyone was nearby, and when he didn't see a single person, he sat down next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

A humorless laugh passed through Hellchan's lips. "I'm Hellchan. I can't show emotion in public. Funny, isn't it? Here I am at a public place, crying until I can't cry anymore."

Jun Pyo responded with, "Why?"

He didn't understand her. The so-called "answer" she gave him didn't seem like an answer at all. There was no way she was crying because she couldn't show emotion.

As Hellchan wiped her eyes, she said, "What do you mean 'why?'"

"Why are you crying?"

Jun Pyo reached out to pull her hair away, but Hellchan was faster and ran away. Jun Pyo's alarm went off when she ran toward the edge of the roof. He got up to stop her. With his long legs, he caught up to her easily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, embracing this feisty redheaded girl while his heart raced. He barely noticed fists pounding on his chest and a voice yelling at him to let go. Coming out of shock, he said, "No. I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

Hellchan's pounding became weaker as her tears came back. "Please," she sobbed. "I'm going to die anyway."

Jun Pyo pushed her away. "What did you just say?"

Hellchan's golden eyes widened as she realized who she'd been talking to. Her face expressed what her shirt said. It used to say "holey shirt," but with it's wear, it read as "hol y shi t."

_He's not . . ._ "You're not . . . you're not him." Frightened by what she just said to Jun Pyo, she tried to run away. There was no way she was going to tell any more about this. She stopped suddenly as a hand grabbed her arm.

"You . . . are not going die . . . right? You're not going to die!" Jun Pyo didn't even look at her as he said those words. After the shock, anger came waltzing in.

"You don't believe me," Hellchan whispered.

Jun Pyo growled, "Of course not. You don't need to worry about that until you're older."

Hellchan tried to speak, but found no words coming out of her mouth. After clearing her throat, she tried again. "Can I leave now?"

"No. Not until you tell me why you think you're going to die."

_I can't tell him. I don't want to tell him. But he doesn't believe me . . ._ As she spoke, her voice came out a little hoarse.

#

Hellchan walked into her classroom to see Mizu and Sweetie with their noses in the books. Mizu soon recognized the familiar click of Hellchan's heeled boots. "Sae—"

"I'm fine. And don't say that when we're here."

Mizu nodded, understanding the name thing, but not the 'I'm fine' part. "Are you sure? You kinda ran out with tears—"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Hellchan whispered. She could feel more tears gathering, and she did not want to cry again. "It shows weakness," Bry would say. "That is not your character."

Mizu eyes her friend before saying, "Okay. I understand." _Whatever happened, it was big_, Mizu thought. _I better not push it_.

#

"Hellchan! I will not tolerate this behavior any longer!" A yard stick slapped Hellchan's desk. "Sit up and pay attention!"

With a boulder as a head, Hellchan didn't even open her eyes to look at the teacher. _It's too much . . ._

"Hellchan!"

_Too much . . ._

Another whip of the yard stick was heard.

_Too . . ._

"Lift your head!"

_Much . . ._

"Teacher! Please give her a break!"

"Please! She's having a tough day!"

Even Sweetie and Mizu couldn't stop the teacher with their pleas.

"If you don't pick your head up off the table, you will be expelled!"

Time slowed down as those words entered Hellchan's ears. Her mind swirled as thoughts of Mizu and Sweetie and the F4 came and went. _I wouldn't see Goo Jun Pyo again . . . _Relief crashed over her like a wave hitting the beach. But then this nagging feeling tugged at her. Simply pushing that unknown feeling aside, she stood up and said, "Go ahead. Expel me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday rolled around as Hellchan lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. The dark circles and bags added to her pathetic state.

A knock on her door made her head slowly turn. "Chan-chan?" Sweetie popped her head in. "How are you feeling?"

Hellchan slightly narrowed her eyes. She tried not to sound rude when she said, "What do you want, Sweetie?"

With a soft laugh, Sweetie replied, "It's the weekend and no one is around but us. You can call me by my real name."

Hellchan's jaw clenched. However forced it sounded, Hellchan fumbled with her name, "Ga Cheul."

"There you go!" Sweetie beamed. "That wasn't too hard was it, Sae Yeo?"

Hellchan's jaw clenched again, but even harder than before. "What is it?"

A new voice was heard from behind Sweetie. "Hey, hey. Don't talk like that, Sae Yeo."

"Stop calling me that. Both of you," Hellchan demanded.

Sweetie, now sitting on the edge of Hellchan's bed, said, "All right. But we're worried about you. What's wrong?"

As Hellchan opened her mouth, Mizu stepped inside the room saying, "And don't even think about saying 'nothing' because you're not fooling us."

With a huff, Hellchan sat up. "Fine. But what is said in this room must never leave this room."

Sweetie held out her pinkie and said, "I pinkie promise."

Mizu and Hellchan smiled at her childishness. All three held out their pinkies and linked them, making the vow.

With a large sigh, Hellchan started, "You know the day you two saw me crying?"

When they both nodded, Hellchan hesitated, debating about whether to continue or not. Instead of telling them the whole truth, she told them half of the truth. "It was my family's death anniversary."

Both Sweetie's and Mizu's eyes widened. As they opened their mouths to speak, Hellchan interrupted them. "Please let me finish."

They both reluctantly nodded and stayed quiet. "I left the room to try to clear my head and think straight. I ended up on the rooftop. Suddenly, I collapsed, unable to keep my emotions in check. Then my brother came. He started talking to me. Of course, it wasn't really my brother since my family's dead, but he did sound a lot like him . . ." Hellchan's voice faded, losing herself in the memory. Bringing herself back to reality, she continued, "Goo Jun Pyo. It was him. Not my brother."

"Aw . . . She's smiling!" Sweetie squealed.

"I am not!" Hellchan retorted.

"You actually were smiling," Mizu said as she tried to hide one of her own.

With a pout, Hellchan said, "What happened to no interruptions?"

"Sorry," Sweetie said with a smile. "It won't happen again." She then zipped her lips shut and threw away the key.

"Sorry, Chan. No more interruptions."

Hellchan breathed a thank you and moved on with the story. "So, basically, Goo Jun Pyo knows about . . . that." She knew she would regret not telling Sweetie and Mizu the entire truth, but she felt it was better that way. She didn't need them to worry about her even more. "He didn't believe me at first, but once he sat down and listened—"

"He did that?"

Hellchan glared at Sweetie.

Before zipping her lips again, Sweetie said, "Ah. It just doesn't sound like him. That's all."

With a sigh, Hellchan agreed. "It was like he was a different person. I really don't understand his attitude change." With a short pause, she then added, "I wonder if it's because he'll lose his rebellious target," with a smirk.

All three laughed. Once the laughs subsided a bit, Mizu said, "You know what would be even funnier?"

Sweetie piped up with, "Oh! I know! I know!"

"What?" Hellchan asked, unable to quiet her laughing completely.

"If he—"

"Likes you!" Sweetie said, cutting Mizu off.

While Sweetie and Mizu roared with laughter, Hellchan didn't join in. Instead, her genuine laugh turned awkward and then to nothing.

When the two girls realized their friend wasn't laughing with them, they asked, "Why aren't you laughing?"

"It would be totally hilarious, right?" Sweetie asked.

"Why?" Hellchan wondered.

"Because it's so ridiculous," Mizu replied. "I mean, you two have been at each other's guts since day one."

Hellchan didn't say a word as she tensed, not wanting to bring on this subject.

Soon, Mizu realized something and narrowed her eyes slightly at the redhead biting her lip. "Wait. There's something you're not telling us. Spill it out."

With a gulp, Hellchan squeaked out, "You know you guys are spot on?"

"About what?" the two asked.

"He was drunk and—"

"At school?" Sweetie exclaimed.

"Yes, Sweetie, he was drunk at school," Hellchan said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "No!This was at night. My nice evening walk was ruined by him. I thought he passed out on the park bench, so I just walked by."

_"__Hey! You!"_

_Hellchan froze as she heard his voice. She slowly turned her head to see if he was talking to her._

_"__Yeah. You. Hellchan."_

_Her jaw tightened as she asked Jun Pyo, "Are you drunk?"_

_He scrunched his nose and denied the fact. Stumbling over to the annoyed teen, he said, "You know I don't want you to die."_

_Hellchan scoffed. "You're drunk, Jun Pyo. Go home." As she was about to walk off, a weight fell on her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing, Goo Jun Pyo?"_

_"__I like you," he said before losing consciousness._

_Hellchan tried to hold him up, but failed and fell to the ground. She groaned. He was so heavy! With the idiot's head in her lap, she debated on what to do. Leave him or wait for him to wake up? A cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Knowing it wasn't her cell, she looked through Goo Jun Pyo's pockets. After finding it, she looked at the caller ID. _Yoon Ji Hoo? Sounds familiar. _"__Yo!" she said as she answered the call._

_"__Jun Pyo?"_

_"__No, but he is here if you'd like to talk to him. I don't advise it though since he's currently passed out."_

_"__Who am I talking to?"_

_"__Ah. Sorry. It's his arch nemesis, Hellchan."_

_After suppressing a laugh with a cough, Ji Hoo asked, "Where are you?"_

_"__Are you going to pick him mup?"_

_"__I'll send Woo Bin," he said after a moment of silence._

_"__Okay. As long as he gets picked up and scolded later, I don't really care about what else happens."_

_"__All right," Ji Hoo said with a smile._

_"__Bye. And tell Woo Bin to hurry. I don't want to stay with this idiot any longer than I have to."_

_"__Okay. I'll do that. Good night."_

_When the line went dead, Ji Hoo shook his head and called Woo Bin._

_"__Sorry about this. He's been under some stress," Woo Bin said when he arrived._

_"__No worries. Just make sure this ass doesn't show up drunk in front of me again. I considered ditching him."_

_With a nod, Woo Bin drug Jun Pyo to his car and sped off._

"I just have the best luck, don't I?" Hellchan wondered aloud.

"He confessed?" Sweetie asked, wide-eyed.

"He was drunk!" Hellchan exclaimed to the heavens.

"Still . . ." Mizu started.

"No. I won't hear any of it!" Hellchan started singing to block out anything the two might say. "I'm not listening!"

"You know," Mizu whispered to herself, "even in a drunken state, there might be some truth in that statement."

#

"What did you do this time?" Yi Jung asked Goo Jun Pyo.

The entire F4 stood in the doorway of their hangout, mouths agape and eyes bugging out of their sockets.

Goo Jun Pyo couldn't even respond. He walked through the room in disbelief. Scrawled across the wall in spray paint were the words "Kiss Kiss" and then "F4" inside a circle with a line through it. When something crunched under Jun Pyo's shoe, the group looked at the floor. Packing peanuts littered the floor. Among the squeaky styrofoam pieces lay hundreds of feathers.

A yip snapped everyone out of their daze. A fluffy puppy ran out toward the curly haired leader. It jumped up and pawed at his legs, barking as it did so. It spun in a circle before running toward a window. As it jumped up on the window seat, it barked at Goo Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo cautiously made his way through the rubbage on the ground over to the yipping puppy. After watching it paw excitedly at the window for a few seconds, he looked out.

The other three eyed their friend as his ears started turning red. Ji Hoo was the only one brave enough to approach him. He didn't say anything except follow Jun Pyo's line of sight. His lips parted slightly as he saw lips drawn on the ground with a red headed girl standing next to it. She was smiling up at Jun Pyo and winked while blowing him a kiss.

As she started walking away, Jun Pyo stormed out of the room. How dare she! Humiliating him like this? There was no way she would get away clean.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung, knowing what was best for them, stepped away from the fuming tomato as it stormed by.

#

Words could not describe how Hellchan was feeling. She finally got the perfect revenge. After this little incident, he might just leave her alone. But life was funny; it never quite worked out the way it was planned.

"You!"

Startled, Hellchan snapped her head to the shouter. She clenched her teeth when she realized the war was not over. "That's a little rude, Goo Jun Pyo. Calling me _you_."

"Why are you doing this?" he exclaimed.

"Doing what? Retaliating?" Hellchan scoffed before continuing. "You have a lot of nerve. You picked the wrong person to have a fight with."

Jun Pyo spoke as she started walking away. "Get that dog out."

Hellchan smiled before wiping it off to face the F4's leader. Her voice quivered as she asked, "You don't like him?"

Her act almost threw Jun Pyo off. The way her lip trembled and how her eyes started watering was almost believable. _Almost._ "No! Now get it out!"

Hellchan caught sight of a light haired person coming out from the building. She called out to him. "Ji Hoo Sunbae! This person doesn't like my present!"

Ji Hoo didn't reply since Jun Pyo already opened his mouth.

"I don't want a dog!"

Ji Hoo relaxed as he realized they were talking about the dog and not the entire mess Hellchan had made. He decided to ignore the two and continued his walk.

"How could you not want a puppy that's so cute?" Hellchan whined as her eyes widen and lips pout. "He's so fluffy and cuddly!"

Goo Jun Pyo, finally having enough of her act, snapped. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Hellchan's face turned serious, dropping the act she had all laid out. "You don't remember?"

"Tck. Remember what?"

_Wrong answer, Goo Jun Pyo_, Hellchan thought as she suppressed a smirk. "Would you like a reminder?"

"Enlighten me."

#

Mizu and Sweetie were chatting about the US tour the band would go on one year from now while walking down the hall.

"I want B.A.P to be one of the opening acts!" Sweetie said, bouncing up and down like a little kid who just saw the ice cream truck.

Mizu laughed at her. "But they're still in training. They don't debut until after our tour has started."

Pouting, Sweetie said, "I don't care. Have you seen them practice? Hear me when I say that they will become idols."

Mizu shook her head and opened the door, freezing as she looked out. Her eyes were glued to two people standing in the center of the courtyard.

"Mizu, don't stop in the middle of the doorway!" Sweetie scolded. She pushed her through the door as she said, "You have to keep walking!"

Mizu almost fell from the push, but her eyes never left the couple. Sweetie looked at her, eyebrows scrunched together and lips pulled down in a slight frown. "Jeez. I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?"

When she didn't get an answer, she stepped in front of Mizu. "Hello? Earth to Mizu!"

"Move!" Mizu harshly whispered as she pushed Sweetie out of the way.

"What—"

"Just look!"

Sweetie pouted but listened to Mizu and followed her line of sight. Her jaw dropped as she saw Hellchan and Goo Jun Pyo standing in the courtyard. They weren't arguing like usual. Oh, no. They were... kissing?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I used to have 7 chapters, but now it's 4 because I combined some of them. This story is still being written, but very slowly due to the amount of school work I have been getting. I apologize to all those waiting for an update, but I am re-watching Boys Over Flowers to get some inspiration. Hopefully another chapter will be out soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"That did not happen," Mizu said, hands grasped around a cup of coffee.

Sweetie absentmindedly nodded. "I think it did."

Sweetie and Mizu were sitting in a secluded corner at a little coffee shop. Both of them were still in shock from yesterday's events. It was hard to believe it was only yesterday, because to the two girls staring at their cups of coffee, it only seemed like a few hours ago. When Hellchan had come home last night, no one had said a single thing. Mizu and Sweetie had continued their dinner, but not without eyeing their best friend. Hellchan, on the other hand, had ignored their stares and grabbed an apple before going up to her room.

Mizu's dark blue hair brushed her cheeks as she slowly shook her head. As Mizu looked toward the door, she said to Sweetie, "Hey. Isn't that the F4?"

After following Mizu's line of sight, Sweetie said, "Minus two."

"What were their names?" Mizu wondered out loud. She finally realized something and said, "Actually, the question should be: Do we even know their names? I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves."

Sweetie looked at the two long and hard, her eyes slightly narrowed and her nose scrunched. "Woo Bin and Yi Jung?"

Swinging her head toward the pink eyed sweetheart, Mizu said with a slightly agape mouth, "Seriously?"

"What?" Sweetie asked.

Mizu slightly rolled her eyes as she clarified her question. "You know their names?"

Sweetie smiled on the inside. She had her ways, and she wasn't about to let Mizu find anything out. Instead of showing her happiness from finally making Mizu stumble, Sweetie shushed her blue haired friend as the two boys in question waltzed over to their table.

"May we join you?" the black haired boy asked.

"That depends," Mizu said with a harsh tone, carefully looking over the two. She wanted to make sure they weren't plotting against them with Goo Jun Pyo. Then she thought, _Although, after yesterday..._

Sweetie glared at Mizu for a brief moment, making it seem as if it was only an illusion, before turning to the boys with a smile. "Of course you can sit with us."

They both nodded and thanked her before Woo Bin slid in the booth next to Sweetie and Yi Jung sat next to Mizu.

"We need your help on something," Yi Jung said, getting straight to the serious part.

Woo Bin jumped in. "If you are willing to help, that is."

Mizu, still wary of them, but curious nonetheless, said, "Help with what?"

Woo Bin and Yi Jung exchanged smiles. At least they got her attention. They went in knowing they'd have a hard time convincing the oh-so-wise Mizu. Sweetie, however, seemed like she would be the kind of person to agree with anything and everything.

"Goo Jun Pyo is our friend," Yi Jung said somewhat slowly.

"And we believe he needs a little... push," Woo Bin finished.

Mizu scoffed. She couldn't believe these two. "Hasn't Hell already been pushing him enough?"

The boys looked at each other before saying, "That's not what we mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Mizu said. Her patience was starting to wear thin, and she didn't want to spend the rest of her afternoon with two members of the Flower Four.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung smiled, knowing that they got Mizu hooked. She could have told them to go away, but instead, she kept asking what they wanted. "Well..." they said with mischievous smiles.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin and Yi Jung left the coffee shop in a slight daze. They had gone in to talk to Mizu and Sweetie about setting Jun Pyo and Hellchan up, but what came out of it was completely different. As they reached the corner of the closest intersection, Yi Jung said, "I knew they were Kiss Kiss, but . . ."<p>

"That's not what we were expecting?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jung simply nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

Woo Bin laughed despite the gloomy air that hung over them. "That Jun Pyo has a thick head, doesn't he?"

With a light laugh, Yi Jung agreed. "I don't think he would even recognize her even if she was standing right next to a huge billboard of her." After a couple seconds of silence passed by, Yi Jung said, "I knew their personalities would clash, but do you think those two were right?"

Woo Bin gave a firm nod before saying, "Well, I have to go." A slight smirk crossed his lips. "Places to go, people to see."

As Woo Bin left, Yi Jung shook his head with a smile. "That player," he muttered, still smiling.

* * *

><p>Saturday lolled around and Hellchan was pacing from one end of the dressing room to the other. Mizu's leg was bouncing up and down for a while before she told Hellchan, "Stop pacing. Your nervousness is making me nervous."<p>

Hellchan stopped and looked at Mizu square in the eye with a slight glare. "Well, what I'm about to do is not exactly the easiest thing in the world."

"I know that," Mizu reasoned, "but can you do it for Sweetie, at least? She's been in the restroom biting her nails for a good ten minutes now."

Hellchan sighed and looked away. Walking over to the restroom, she cracked the door open and saw one of the stall doors closed. She knocked lightly on the door and said, "Sweetie, I'm sorry. Can you come out now? I'll give you a hug." It was silent for a minute before the door cracked open. Sweetie stood there with the door covering half of her tearstained face. Hellchan's eyes turned soft as she said, "Come here. What's wrong?"

Sweetie looked as if she would burst into tears before she ran into Hellchan's arms. "We'll still be friends after this, right?" she asked.

Hellchan ran a hand through Sweetie's hair and smiled gently. "Of course, Sweetie. Nothing will change in our relationship. You're like the baby sister I never had. There's no way in the world I would let you go."

Sweetie smiled despite the fact that she was still crying. "Thank you, Chan Chan."

"Jaa," Hellchan said, placing her hands on Sweetie's shoulders, "how about we go about there and rock it out. What do you say?" After receiving an enthusiastic nod from Sweetie, Hellchan said with a smile, "Well then, get your guitar ready. We've got an audience waiting for us."

"Okay!" Sweetie said. "I'll let Mizu know, too!"

Before Hellchan could say anything in response, Sweetie was off to find Mizu. Hellchan couldn't help but laugh. Even though Sweetie was just a year younger than her, Sweetie still acted like a little kid.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Goo Jun Pyo."<p>

When Jun Pyo didn't respond, Woo Bin slapped his friend on the head and called out his name again. Startled, Jun Pyo looked at Woo Bin with wide eyes. "What?"

"Stop playing your game. I want to watch TV."

Jun Pyo shook his head and continued to play his driving game. He was currently in first place and about to set a record. There was no way he would stop now.

Woo Bin scoffed at his friend. He was about to say something when something on the table caught his eye. He looked from the object back to Jun Pyo. Since Jun Pyo was immersed in his game, Woo Bin reached for the rectangular object and pressed a button. After flopping on one of the sofa chairs, he pressed some more buttons and landed on the MTV channel.

Jun Pyo turned to Woo Bin and yelled, "Ya! What are you doing? I was about to set a record."

Woo Bin smiled at him before waving the remote. "But I want to watch MTV."

Laughter could be heard in the background from both Yi Jung and Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo turned to both of them and said, "Why are you guys laughing? You should be on my side!"

When Jun Pyo got no back up, he stood up from the couch and started walking away. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice in the room that made him freeze and look around. He knew this voice all too well, and he had hoped not to hear it for a while. Turning around abruptly, he looked for her. His eyes fell on the television and there sat Hellchan, talking to somebody with a microphone. The text on the screen said, "Hellchan: Leader of Kiss Kiss."

Jun Pyo never moved from his spot, even as Hellchan spoke the words, "I'm sad to say that this will be our last performance as a group. I just want to thank all our fans for supporting us these past three years. I wish we didn't have to break up the group, but due to some unexpected issues, we have to."

The television was quiet even though it was not put on mute. The emcee looked around, not knowing what to do since this was not what he was expecting to happen. The three girls sitting before him had gained so much popularity before their debut as a band that a lot of fans called them the Shining Suns. Sweetie had been a model for children's fashion, Mizu was a well-known child actress, and Hellchan was the one who could tear up any song on the electric guitar.

The only sound that could be heard in the game room the F4 was currently in was the sound of Woo Bin dropping the television remote. Yi Jung stared at the screen, grasping his pool stick even tighter. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, looked back and forth between the screen and Jun Pyo, wondering what his curly haired friend was thinking. Jun Pyo's jaw only clenched before he left the Bin and Yi Jung watched Jun Pyo leave, but Ji Hoo was the only one who straightened up and walked toward the door Jun Pyo just went through. By the time Ji Hoo reached the door, however, tires screeching on the pavement could be heard.

With a short sigh, Ji Hoo looked at the two boys with a warning look. Almost on instinct, Woo Bin and Yi Jung pointed at each other, each knowing that when Ji Hoo was mad, it was never pretty.

Ji Hoo shook his head at the two, knowing they were in it together, and left, thinking to himself, _How could they be so stupid?_

* * *

><p>Hellchan grabbed the microphone that stood in the center of the stage. Turning to Sweetie, Hellchan slightly nodded. Sweetie nodded back and began strumming the guitar strings. When Sweetie began to pick at the strings, giving a steady beat, Hellchan sang, "Louder, louder the voices in my head. Whispers taunting, all the things you said. Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment of wanting you here."<p>

Hellchan closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about the time when her brother would pick her up and spin her around just to make her smile whenever she was feeling down. "Now you're gone and I'm still crying. Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside."

Sweetie and Mizu came in with back up vocals before Mizu starting drumming louder. Hellchan looked up at the ceiling for a second, before looking back at the crowd, continuing to sing, "Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me here on my own. Speak to me. Be near me. I can't survive unless I know you're with me."

As Hellchan went into the second verse of Kelly Clarkson's song "Haunted," a tall figure walked into the room. He stood near the back and in the shadows. He watched Hellchan sing. As she reached the chorus again, she pointed up to the ceiling. It seemed as if she was singing to someone, but he didn't know who it was to.

The bridge soon came and Hellchan looked around the crowd. She knew she wouldn't find the people she was looking for, but still she searched. She sang gently, "Why did you go? All these questions run through my mind. I wish I couldn't feel at all." Taking a deep breath, she belted out, "Let me be numb. I'm starting to fall."

Mizu and Sweetie stopped playing for a brief moment when Hellchan sang, "Where are you? I need you." Joining back in, Mizu and Sweetie gave it their all for Hellchan as she continued to sing, "Don't leave me here on my own." Hellchan started getting immersed in the song and let her emotions show. "Speak to me. Be near me. I can't survive unless I know you're with me." Grabbing the microphone, she leaned forward as she belted out the line, "Where are you?"

The person in the back who was watching her thought they had made eye contact as she sang the last line, "You were smiling."

As Mizu finished tapping on the drums, Hellchan pressed her lips on her fingers and held them up to the ceiling before placing her hand on her chest.

* * *

><p>Hellchan sat on the rooftop of the studio. Mizu and Sweetie were taking pictures with fans, but Hellchan just wanted to be by herself for a moment. "Omma, Appa," Hellchan said while looking up at the sky, "and Oppa, too. Did you hear me?" With a light smile, she said, "I wish I could have seen your faces in the crowd. I wish you could be here with me." Sadly laughing, Hellchan said, "It might not be long before we can be together again."<p>

"Chan Chan!"

Hellchan turned to look at Sweetie. "Un?"

"People want to get a picture with you and all of us together. Are you coming?"

Hellchan nodded, slowly getting up. "I'll be down in just a second."

Sweetie smiled at her and left after saying, "Okay. Don't take too long though."

About five minutes later, Hellchan began walking to the studio. Singing that song took a lot out of her and caused her throat to hurt a little more. Although, resting her voice for a couple minutes seem to help just a tiny bit. Before opening the studio door, Hellchan took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. As she walked in, even more flashes of cameras went off.

A photographer from MTV came up to Hellchan and said, "Do you mind if I get a group shot of you three?"

Hellchan shook her head, not saying a word, afraid that her voice would crack.

Before Hellchan went to stand next to Mizu and Sweetie, the photographer asked another question. "I hope it's not too much to ask, but would you be able to sign a poster? It's for my niece, and she's a big fan of yours." After seeing Hellchan smile and nod, he said, "Great! Thank you so much. Now if you three could just stand right there."

While the girls of Kiss Kiss were preoccupied with the photographer, the person who watch the performance from the back of the room came closer and snapped a shot of the group, and then another one of Hellchan.


End file.
